A Second Chance
by pinksnow
Summary: It was a coincidence, really. And he was still in a daze........Is Eyes getting a second chance? chars: Eyes, Kanone...


Post manga. Spoilers.

Disclaimer – Spiral, not mine.

On with the story.

---------------------------------------

" Kanone - don't put that in your mouth. "

Eyes Rutherford folded his arms crossly and frowned at the little tyke on the floor.

"….." the chibi blinked, not slowing down in the effort to make the small rubber duckie his afternoon snack, not in the least.

"……" Eyes could only shake his head in defeat; he settled down, and gently tugged the small toy out of the little one's mouth, putting a pacifier in its place.

It was a coincidence, really. And he was still in a daze.

---------------------------------------

The media went into a wild frenzy when Eyes Rutherford, upcoming pianist, almost supermodel, the heart throb of more than half of the female population across the globe, announced he was adopting a year old baby, during one of his visits to the Kimberly orphanage, at the tender age of twenty three.

---------------------------------------

It was not common knowledge, but the young Rutherford had been regularly visiting the small orphanage, which was close to one of his more discreet residences, for the past two years now.

He liked the place, restless heart finding peace there; and he most definitely loved to see the children smile, something he himself had become incapable of, even if he was doing fine after the age of twenty.

---------------------------------------

And Eyes knew.

The moment his gaze rested on the green-honey eyed, red-brown haired little thing, who had abruptly started wailing, in the loud ringing voice especially gifted to babies for making their point in a crowded room, as if disagreeing with Eyes' choice of music, and thus rightfully complaining about the same, in the middle of the recital.

And his heart just about stopped beating, even as the blond what's-her-name babysitter tried to hush the energetic baby ( who was vehemently protesting the unfairness of the situation, with all the strength it could muster, cheeks flushed red, kicking with all fours ), by rocking it back and forth.

And as the nuns in the room apologized profusely for the baby's behavior, murmuring how the little boy was not a tantrum thrower by nature, and collectively pondering the possible causes for the noisy outburst, the blue eyed pianist had found his feet taking him to the baby, and in the next instance his arms had acted on their own accord, and lifted the chibi high up in the air.

---------------------------------------

The little imp stopped crying almost instantly, apparently satisfied at the outcome of his latest experiment, and was now grabbing at Rutherford's platinum strands, probably with the intent of closely examining their fine texture.

---------------------------------------

Eyes had seen a few baby pictures of Kanone, at the very least, he was aware of what the guy looked like when he was about one year old.

There was no doubt about it, about the identity of the little tyke nestled in the arms of the ice prince.

And as chibi Kanone further tried to verify on the edibility of the silken strands on Eyes' head, the blue eyed boy realized with relief – This one seemed to have all his ribs.

---------------------------------------

It was unbelievable, really.

And a part of him absolutely refused to accept this miracle.

But how could he deny it, when the warm bundle of proof, snug and comfortable in his hold, blinked at him, luminous eyes, full of innocence, as if asking – ' What's wrong? Don't you recognize me? '

---------------------------------------

( Cut to the present. )

' You haven't changed at all, have you? ' A hint of a smile played on the lips of the ice prince, as a stubborn Kanone struggled for the rubber duck, trying to pry it out of the elegant fingers of the pianist.

Apparently realizing the futility of the effort, chibi Kanone pouted making baby noises which could roughly translate to something along the lines of ' Not fair ' or ' Fine, I'll just play with something else!', and turned his attention to something else in the pile of toys.

---------------------------------------

Eyes arched an eyebrow in almost amusement, and then dropped the rubber toy in alarm.

' _Kanone! Where did you get that again? I thought I made sure to….'_

" Omae…. How many times have I told you, not to play with knives? " Eyes scolded, heart still pounding from, shock, fear, one hand carefully freeing the little one of the ominous weapon.

It would seem that old habits die hard after all.

This used to happen quite a lot, in spite of all of Eyes' precautions; and Kanone never used to get hurt, not even once.

But Eyes used to get a mild heart attack every time nevertheless.

And like every other time, the chibi simply sucked on his thumb, green-honey eyes, round with innocence, glowing with all the purity of an angel.

Yes, this was definitely Kanone.

---------------------------------------

Eyes picked up the cherub once again, Kanone looked about ready for an afternoon nap.

And Eyes was happy now. Really happy.

Because this time, he was placing Kanone in a cradle instead of a grave; he couldn't possibly ask for more.

' _This time, definitely…… I'll stay by your side. _' He silently watched the little one, his best friend, mentor, and now his ward, drift off into a peaceful sleep, tiny baby fingers, curled tightly around Eyes' index finger, refusing to let go ( Really, old habits die hard ) .

And Eyes knew he couldn't fight it, Kanone's love for him had been too strong.

---------------------------------------

( As Kanone would say.)

It's _Fate_, after all.

---------------------------------------

Owari.

---------------------------------------

**A/N: **I really wanted to give them a happy ending.

I don't know all the facts of the manga, if anything is out of place, consider it mild AU, oocness should be blamed on fangirliness!

If you liked it, don't forget to review…..

Thank you for reading!


End file.
